gutsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Road to the Extreme Arena
The Road to the Extreme Arena is the 160th episode of Nickelodeon GUTS; it was a behind-the-scenes special on the making of Global GUTS. Synopsis Host Mike O'Malley and referee Moira Quirk give an inside look at what goes on behind the scenes of Global GUTS, and what the contestants do before and after the competition. Extended Overview The episode begins with Mike O'Malley announcing how Nickelodeon GUTS has given the fantasy of extreme action sports with guest stars and all stars, but now the show will give the viewers the world. After the opening sequence, we arrive at the backlot of Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida, where Mike has the catering table all set up for us, although the security guards misunderstand at first. Mike then takes us on a tour, meeting up with Moira in the GUTS pool, who's napping in the raft used for White Water. She explains that she was going over the rules in her head, and admires Mike's energy, which is even higher this year because the show has 96 contestants originating from 12 countries, all competing to win the Crag trophy. We then meet Bem "Mr. Big" Gar, hailing from Cincinnati, Ohio, auditioning along with thousands of other kids hoping to appear on Global GUTS; unbeknownst to him, fellow kids his age are also trying out at Paramount Kings' Island Parks across the nation, along with the NBA All-Star Game in Phoenix, Arizona. Bem says he likes watching the show for the obstacles, the Crag, the pressure and he wants to be on the show. Mike gives Bem the call to let him know that he's on the show, and we're also shown reactions from fellow Team USA contestants Marie, Brooke, Paul, Kelly and Chicago on being selected. But around the world, more than 10,000 kids are auditioning to represent their countries in Global GUTS, and with those athletes, come an international team of presenters, who are broadcasting the action to an audience of over 250 million viewers across the globe. We even get to see a snippet of a music video themed around the show, which is quickly becoming popular in Israel. In preparation for this season, 150 people undertook 6 weeks to build a new Extreme Arena in Soundstage 21, now featuring 21,000 gallons of water in the GUTS pool, 18,000 feet of elastic cord for aerial events, and the arena is complete with the 30-foot-tall Super Aggro Crag. This Crag requires the players to begin at Boulder Canyon, followed by Switchback Bend and Avalanche Ledge, culminating in a hard solo up the Ice Wall to lock in first. We follow Bem along with his competitors Christopher "Dodger" Lynn of the UK Team, and Michal "Hammarite" Green of Team Israel from the airport to their arrival at the Global Village, where they register, pinpoint their hometown and pick up their IDs and equipment. The next day, they film their "Spill Your GUTS" segments, and have a party night with the other contestants, their families, producers, spotters, stunt coordinators, along with Mike and Mo. On Wednesday, they explore Orlando, then they have Practice Day afterward, starting on Thursday at 8:00 AM, meeting with their coaches to discuss strategies. On the practice days, the international hosts film their segments introducing the events to be dubbed and aired later. With the help of their coaches and stunt coordinators, the three competitors finetune their skills so they can have a nearly flawless performance in each event, with the exception of the Crag. During breaks in practicing the events, Mike and the international hosts interview and joke around with the contestants (these air after the fourth event). Mike has a chat with the three competitors, then sends them home, and runs through Basic Training as the "Maniac" after hours. The next day, the contestants arrive at the Extreme Arena at 8:00 AM, and Mike and Moira get ready to shoot that day as well. Mike has another chat with the three competitors, then he leaves to let them get psyched for the episode, and the special ends with the Global GUTS opening sequence. Category:Episodes Category:Global GUTS Category:Specials